


A Christmas whatever

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, gwenvid - Freeform, written for ask week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Gwen and David swap gifts as they watch the kiddos open their presents. Sweetness ensues





	A Christmas whatever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jo).



“You didn’t have to get me anything, Gwen”. David says, his eyes shining as he holds the carefully wrapped gift. The Camp Campbell logo covered the box with a green bow stuck on top. 

“It was the least I could do. I mean, you already got the kids something you deserved something too”. She gave a shy grin. “Besides you got me something too, what? Was I not gonna give you something in return?”.

He smiles st that and wraps her in a hug, before pulling back and opening the gift. It’s a yellow scarf with the Camp insignia at the bottom corners. 

“I uh... you helped me learn to knit but I couldn’t get it really right so Max helped. He didn’t want you to know, so don’t tell em I said so but.... he’s a good kid”. 

He puts the scarf in immediately and hugs her again. “Thank you Gwen. This is so sweet of you”.

Gwen feels the heat gather at her cheeks and looks away. “No problem. Thanks for mine too. I like the mug”. She grabs it from the counter and chuckles at the ‘#1 counselor’ imprinted on it. 

“Aw sweet a b.b gun!”.

David wordlessly pulls out the goggles and manages to block the shot and let it bounce off. 

Gwen raises an eyebrow from her mug. “You got him a b.b gun?”. David gives a happy nod. 

“God wish us luck”. Gwen mutters But gives a begrudging smile at David anyways.


End file.
